kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
The Counterattack Hero
is the twenty-seventh episode of Kamen Rider Build. It features the debut of Build RabbitRabbit Form and the first full televised debut of the Washio Brothers' Hell Bro's form after its initial appearance in Kamen Rider Build: Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~. Synopsis The representative battle between Touto and Seito has begun! 3 on 3! Grease defeated Engine Bro's in the first round and gave Touto the first victory. Then in the second match… Hell Bro's appears with the strength of both combined systems! It has become a treacherous deathmatch, but Sento still remains determined, desperate to end this war once and for all! Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Casts *Announcer (Voice): Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Build: *Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge: *Kamen Rider Rogue: *Hell Bro's: Forms and Collectibles Used Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **Build ***Biotic: Rose (in Drill Crusher), FullFull RabbitTank (Rabbit Mode), Rabbit (in Fullbottle Buster), Panda (in Fullbottle Buster), Taka (in Fullbottle Buster) ***Abiotic: N/A ***Other: RabbitTank Sparkling **Cross-Z Charge ***Biotic: N/A ***Abiotic: N/A ***Other: Cross-Z Dragon (in Twin Breaker) **Rogue ***Biotic: Crocodile Crack, Phoenix (in Nebulasteam Gun) ***Abiotic: N/A **Hell Bro's ***Bat (in Nebulasteam Gun) *'Form used:' **Build ***RabbitTank Sparkling Form, RabbitRabbit Form Sclashjellies *'Jelly used:' **Cross-Z Charge ***Dragon Gears *'Gear used:' **Hell Bro's ***Gear Engine, Gear Remocon Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 6, . *'Viewership': 3.5% *'Formula of the title:' \#\{exotic\ 7-sphere\} = 27 ( ) *'Fullbottles Obtained:' N/A *'Closing Screen Fullbottles:' **Kamen Rider: Build **Fullbottles: FullFull RabbitTank Bottle (Rabbit mode) *'Count at episode end' **'Bottles in Build's possession': ***'Biotic': Rabbit, Taka, Panda, Kaizoku, Unicorn, Rose, Kabutomushi, Tora, Kujira, Shika, Kirin, Penguin, Obake, Sai ***'Abiotic': Tank, Gatling, Rocket, Densya, Smapho, Keshigomu, Watch, Camera, Televi, Mic, UFO, Jet, Senpuki, Sukebo, Magnet, Dryer ***'Other': RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, FullFull RabbitTank **'Bottles in Cross-Z Charge's possession': ***'Biotic': Dragon ***'Abiotic': Lock ***'Other': Cross-Z Dragon **'Bottles in Grease's possession': ***'Biotic': Wolf, Kuma, Kuwagata, Fukurou ***'Abiotic': Robot, Helicopter, Castle **'Bottles in Rogue's possession': ***'Biotic': Bat, Crocodile Crack, Phoenix, Turtle, Dog ***'Abiotic': Diamond, Syoubousya, Light **'Bottles in Blood Stalk's possession': ***'Biotic': Cobra, Gorilla, Ninjya, Harinezumi, Lion, Octopus, Spider, Same, Hachi ***'Abiotic': Comic, Soujiki, Reizoko, Pyramid, Bike, Sensuikan **'Jellies in Cross-Z Charge's possession:' Dragon **'Jellies in Grease's possession:' Robot **'Gears in Engine Bro's's possession:' Gear Engine **'Gears in Remocon Bro's's possession:' Gear Remocon *Footage from Sento's flashback is used from Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders. *The Nebula Hell Bro's body can briefly be seen during Fu's transformation before combining with the Gears to become Hell Bro's. *This is the first episode where Build doesn't uses any Abiotic Fullbottles. *This is the first episode to have a insert theme instead of the Opening theme External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 逆襲のヒーロー *Toei TV's official episode guide for 逆襲のヒーロー References Category:New Form Episode